Style is Thrifty
by LightJakRises
Summary: "Why does I look like Dracula's dinner guest? 2 shot " The hungry wolf with the peacock feathers"
1. Chapter 1

Dante couldn't say he knew his brother well but he never would have guessed Lil V' was into superheroes.

At first glance, you think he'd be more into Dostoevsky than the adventures of Superman's greatest pal but when you look at what he wanted to do…

It makes sense, Dante thought as he ran his hand across the sleeve. It also makes sense that Vergil left him this outfit as a "sorry I missed the 12 birthdays here you go bro" kind of thing.

Verge was loaded so making this Dracula's dinner guest get up must have cost less than creating the secret base. How he was loaded was another secret he kept (was it inheritance from our parents or his foster parents?)

Thinking about it led down a different road with many different answers, some bad, some bittersweet but the bottom line is that its all in the past now.

Thinking about it like he was now, as he was leaning across the wall, it seemed like it was better off being in the past. So this outfit was best left tucked in the corner of his dad's old things, best left forgotten.

The mansion still had his parent's old things, leftovers from the centuries, cowboy dusters, renaissance era wedding clothes, a monocle from England? (did the French use to wear them too?)

Lil V probably got the idea from there. Maybe his parents did dine with Dracula.

Dante wondered if his other self with the other demons and the other family thought about this too. But would he think about his other selves in other universes too?

Because Dante normally didn't till he found the beast's head. Or Vergil's funky looking paperweight which he thought was something he could sell on eBay till it went off.

It was like a window into other universes with other Dante's and other stories kind a like all these different version of Spiderman that you see on tv.

He saw an older Dante looking like something Godzilla spat out, a bit of a bum with a sweet tooth but a fighter too. Someone who you could depend on despite knowing otherwise.

Someone he felt kinship too.

Dante moves forward, deciding he spent too much thinking and staring at these belt buckles. The day may get longer (Limbo's fall does that) but there are things to be done, demons to slay and drinks to be had.

Plus a lil thriftiness wouldn't hurt this up and coming demon hunter.

Dante thought of one last thing to say as he headed from the mirror to the door.

"hey Kat, did you ever try a strawberry sundae?"

_**This was inspired by the DmC Definitive Edition and my first fanfic so rate, comment, critique and all that good stuff.**_

_**The Beasts head is an artifact from the second ight novel. Supposedly it allowed Dante to travel to another timeline, where mundus won, Trish was still evil, Dante had fallen, and Vergil was left to pick up the pieces.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After witnessing the wonder and terror of this demonic domain, Vergil found it amusing that there was not one mirror to be found anywhere.

But self reflection doesn't feel like a trait that demons would indulge in, he mused as he put Yamato in the ground.

It was the next best thing but not a reliable means of checking your looks. Good thing the blood used to style his hair was in abundance. He wonder what other fashion tips his alternate yet more brutish self had developed.

Despite his harsh demeanor and stoic facade the other Vergil was a sharp dresser, a wolf with peacock colors.

Vergil smirked as he pulled the coat closer, fixing the collar while he wondered if Dante found his gift yet.

Dante's tastes geared towards a simpler (scruffier) look true but the Beast's head would have pushed Dante into trying it out.

Witnessing the life of an alternate self has that effect. He suspected Dante might have an easier time accepting his other self, as he is a simpler much more open soul.

One has to be to dress the way he does, he surmised.

The first time Vergil saw his alternative self, he looked with wonder at the different heritage, not just in hybrid status but with the other's rural upbringing and nomadic adolescences.

There was a surprise as the other him had the benefit of growing up with his Dante. And that surprise turned into shock once he witnessed the falling out that followed and the brutality that came next.

It wasn't the aspect of taking lives that shocked or the compromises that came with the territory, no it was the fact it happened without discernable cause.

He was brutal for the sake of it.

Yes you can draw comparisons between their actions but the methods they used were too different and the other Vergil had no real endgame in sight.

It was just instinct that led him up that tower and it was his pride that led him to Mundus.

Vergil ran his thumb across the hilt, thinking that the other Dante lived with this confusion longer than he had. And that the other Vergil probably would have scoffed at everything he had done.

A laugh was the only sound heard, a laugh that was quiet and slipping through the cracks.

Vergil stood up and turned, thinking that it was inescapable that these brothers would always be at odds, whether this reality or the next didn't matter.

But what was malleable was the future and thinking of the future made a smirk appear. As the future was what his other selves lacked.

**So this is the other half of the pair. I could do a legit crossover but i already covered everything i said.**

**As always, please rate, review, comment, critique or question anything. and thanks for reading**


End file.
